The present invention relates to a device in a fuse block for use in the electric accessory circuits of an automobile etc., in which the presence or absence of the fusing of band fuses is sensed under the mounted states of the fuses for operation.
Heretofore, a fuse inspection device of this type as shown in FIGS. 6 thru 9 has been proposed (Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Laid-Open No. 56-142478).
This device is provided with a recess 2 in the longitudinal direction of a fuse box body 1. A plurality of sets of receiving terminals 4 and 4' on a power source side and a load side with which band fuses 3 are brought into fit engagement are arranged in the side walls of the recess, and the side walls are provided with windows 5 in correspondence with the respective receiving terminals 4' so as to expose these receiving terminals 4'. Protrudible contact pieces 7 and 7' made of a conductive spring material are mounted in a slider 6 which is adapted to slide along the recess 2, and a coupling terminal 7a which connects the contact pieces 7 and 7' is disposed in the slider 6. In operation, the slider 6 is moved to bring the contact pieces 7 and 7' into contact with the receiving terminal 4' through the window 5. Thus, when the fusible portion 3a of the band fuse 3 is not fused, current flows in the order of the receiving terminal 4, the band fuse 3, the receiving terminal 4, the contact piece 7 (7') as well as the coupling terminal 7a, and a conductive member 8 exposedly arranged on the bottom of the recess 2, and hence, a light emitting diode 9 emits light. In an accommodating chamber 4a therefor, the receiving terminal 4' on the load side is fixed by an engaging member 4b in the protruding direction of the contact piece 7 (7').
Incidentally, each band fuse 3 has a pair of sharp-edged terminals 3b as illustrated in FIG. 7.
In the inspection device, the contact pieces 7 and 7' for sensing the propriety of the band fuse come into direct contact with the receiving terminal 4', and each time the contact pieces 7 and 7' come into contact, a force in the same sense as the urging direction of the engagement member 4b is exerted on the receiving terminal 4' by the contact pieces 7 and 7'. Therefore, the receiving terminal 4' becomes shaky, and the state of the contact becomes astable. Another problem is that the coupling terminal 7a of the contact pieces 7 and 7' is normally held in pressed contact with the conductive member 8 and is apt to undergo elastic deterioration.